


Ad Astra

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Astronomy, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Stars, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Кое-что говорят только в темноте.





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Карлу Сагану, который любил небо.
> 
> Ad Astra (лат.) − к звездам.
> 
> **Примечание переводчика:** когда у меня родилась идея монстро-макси по Good Omens, в котором все становились людьми и боролись с надвигающимся Апокалипсисом подручными средствами, я сказала себе: «Хватит, остынь и займись чем-то другим». И тут мне, на счастье, встретился этот прекрасный текст (Боже, отсылки к Карлу Сагану!), и я тут же занялась его переводом, потому что мне захотелось, чтобы как можно больше людей прочитали такую красоту. Правда, кое-где пришлось пожертвовать точностью ради поэтики. 
> 
> With great respect to drawlight and the absolutely magical text, written by this incredible person,  
> and with great appreciation to my dearest spouse, who helped me with the most difficult moments of the translation.
> 
> Бетила Era Angel.

_…И каждый раз при нашем поцелуе новое яблоко_  
_Режут на части._  
_Взгляни на свет за оконным стеклом. Он значит – полдень, значит, что_  
_Мы безутешны._  
_Скажи мне, как все это, в том числе любовь, обернется нашей гибелью._  
_Они, наши тела, охвачены светом._  
_Скажи мне, что мы никогда к этому не привыкнем._  
Ричард Сикен, «Шехерезада»

  
Автобус.

Проблема не в автобусе. _Проблема_ в том, что в автобусе тихо, _проблема_ в том, что Кроули не находит способа удобно прислониться к пластику лопатками. Они врезаются в проклятую спинку сидения, эти костяные крылья. _Проблема_ в том, что Азирафаэль продолжает закидывать ноги одну на другую и возвращать их в исходное положение, излишне суетиться из-за своей прически, открывать рот, чтобы что-то вымолвить, и вновь его закрывать, оставляя слова несказанными.

 _Хватит вертеться, ангел. От тебя можно заряжать электромобиль._ Их пальцы переплетены, и Кроули крепче сжимает свои. Плоть и кости. Чередование суставов − его и Азирафаэля. (Он не смотрит на них; это никогда не было для него неожиданностью.) Рано или поздно ему следовало бы отодвинуть руку. Рано или поздно Азирафаэлю стоило бы сделать то же самое. И поэтому Кроули думает о нехватке. Изъятии. Раньше было проще. Когда желание уже существовало, да, но оставалось неизведанным по объему и величине. Когда оно еще не подвергалось анализу, когда он не мог вычленить все его сигналы, как партию ударных из песни, как привкус кислоты в блюде. Нехватка позволяет внести ясность. Она дает нам возможность изучить детали предмета, узнать его размеры, очертания и вкус. Невозможно познать _желание_ , не ощущая _нехватки_.

Сегодня он ворвался в горящее здание, обнаружив нехватку. Теперь Кроули знает слишком много. Он всегда знал, хоть и игнорировал это. Гул далекого поезда, настолько тихий, что можно притвориться, будто его и нет. Можно научиться не обращать внимания на непрерывный звуковой поток. Но тогда внезапно воцарившаяся тишина станет настоящим сюрпризом. Нехватка. Его руки дрожат, он сжимает зубы. Азирафаэль крепче обхватывает его. Кроули не знает, что это значит. Вот их руки, он предложил только это, когда Азирафаэль занял свое место. Автобус тронулся, Азирафаэль выглядел так, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание. Тогда держать его казалось естественным. Сейчас Кроули не может понять, будет ли лучше убрать руку или оставить все как есть. 

И поэтому он не делает ничего. Смотрит в окно на темные холмы, считает коз, разглядывает отражения их двоих. Не думает ни о конце света, ни о том, что будет дальше. Ни об Азирофаэле в своей квартире, нет. Но думает, по странному стечению обстоятельств, о прошедших тысячах лет. Дурацкий ангел на каменной стене. Дурацкий змей в зеленом саду. И яблоки. Как ярки были тогда звезды в разверзнутой черной бесконечности ночи.  
Он хочет сказать: «Помнишь, когда мы покинули сад, там была пустыня? Однажды ты дал мне воды».

Он не говорит этого.

*** *** ***

Тогда было Начало.

За все эти годы было великое множество начал. В данном случае все началось с сада. Этот сад, Эдемский, на самом деле не был _началом начал_. Многое появилось и до него. Звезды возникли раньше и, в первую очередь, ангелы. К тому времени, когда создали сад, Кроули уже стал Падшим. Испокон веков, когда он уже пребывал во тьме, звезды рождались и умирали в глубинах космоса. В небытие. В этом неистовом и темном омуте.

 _«Отправляйся. Это место зовется Землей, прибудь туда и организуй им проблемы»._ (Он вовсе не утруждался спорами. Унылое это место, Ад. Там не очень-то часто используют воображение. _«Из серы ничего особенно не слепишь»_ , − ворчал Кроули. Его уже тошнило от сдирания кожи и прочих пыток, мясные мухи и путресцин измотали его. Он не _собирался_ Падать. Нет, честно. Просто у него всегда было слишком много вопросов. Слишком много сомнений, слишком много любопытства. Он не вписался в коллектив.)

Но это совсем другая история. Он не думает про Ад, не сейчас. Сейчас − это чуть позже начала начал, где-то во времена Месопотамии. После сада наступила эпоха Гильгамеша. Тогда Кроули провел по-настоящему много времени, болтаясь рядом с Гильгамешем. Аспидом свернувшись вокруг его руки, когда тот потерял Энкиду, он наблюдал, как правитель Урука скорбит. Смотрел, как его руки, созданные, чтобы наощупь исследовать кожу и обхватывать пальцами волосы и жесткий густо заросший подбородок, − да, он смотрел, как эти самые руки вцеплялись в камни, необходимые для постройки пирамид и могильных холмов. Тогда он начал понимать суть любви. Равно как и потери. 

Почему это важно?

Читайте дальше.

*** *** ***

Автобус останавливается.

Разумеется, это логично. Никто не может провести за рулем целую вечность (хоть Кроули, по правде сказать, и пытался). Так что автобус делает остановку тут, у неосвещенного угла дома, где находится его квартира, и Кроули перехватывает ключи в руке. Он исполнен сомнений в тот момент, когда делает шаг, ожидая, что Азирафаэль последует за ним.

У Кроули нет гостевой спальни.

Не то, чтобы для демона, то есть абсолютно сверхъестественного существа, это составляло _существенную_ проблему. Диван достаточно легко удлинить и расширить, добавить несколько подушек, и все это − с помощью простого чуда. Так что дело не в этом. На самом деле. Нет. Не по-настоящему. Это ведь легкотня. Однако у него пульсирует сонная артерия, и он с силой сжимает челюсти, стискивая зубы. _«Можешь остаться у меня. Если хочешь»._ (Все второе предложение − рассыпание мелким бесом. Второе предложение проливает свет на положение вещей. Ему стоило остановиться прежде, но нет, он продолжил, выговорив _«если хочешь»_ так же, как иные говорят _«пожалуйста»_.)

Когда он вставляет ключ в скважину, проворачивает замок, открывает дверь, квартира темна. Ничего, кроме света звезд, проникающего сквозь окна. Передняя дверь ведет в длинный строгий холл с высоким потолком, который отнюдь не создает ощущения устремленности вверх. Напротив, он наводит на мысли о том, насколько далек этот потолок, как невероятно далеко небо, о невозможности дотянуться до него. Создается ощущение, что ты в пещере, в карстовой пустоте под землей. Глаза Азирафаэля всегда немного расширяются, когда он заходит сюда. (Кроули вечно смотрит на Азирафаэля, ничего удивительного здесь нет.) Кроули не пропускает этого − того, как взгляд Азирафаэля обшаривает помещение, пытаясь выискать, на чем остановиться, найти что-то для созерцания. Выудить крохи какой-нибудь сугубо личной информации о давнем компаньоне.

Но здесь есть не так уж и много. Никакой информации в открытом доступе. Кроули уже давно предпочитает сохранять свое жилое пространство пустынным, с минималистичным убранством, не вкладывая в него ничего от себя. Здесь есть начищенная кожа, есть пустующие столы. Необычная скульптура (Азирафаэль никогда не упоминал ее в разговоре). Они приходят сюда нечасто. Такое случалось лишь раз или два. Только чтобы встретиться до обеда или разделить бутылку-другую. Кроули задается вопросом, что Азирафаэль ожидал тут увидеть (он ни разу не спрашивал).

 _Можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь._ Эти слова повторяются эхом, отражаются, словно во время игры пинбол. Рикошетят внутри его черепа, из угла в угол. _Как будто я сказал: «Пожалуйста»._

 _Пожалуйста_ − опасная штука. Кроули беспокойно перемещается, просунув большие пальцы рук в ременные петли. Тот факт, что львиную долю времени он двигается абсолютно бездумно, кажется абсурдным. Сейчас он не может определить, куда деть руки и насколько широки все это время были его шаги. Его сбивает с толку не сама идея того, что Азирафаэль в его квартире, в его пространстве, его берлоге порока. Что-то неудобное, связанное с этим, по-прежнему таится в безудержной неопределенности. Не _«Я не думаю, что тем, кто на моей стороне, это понравится»_. Нет никаких сторон, ничего. Только зияющая пустота _дальнейшего_. Как узнать, что нужно делать, когда никто не нашептывает подсказки на ухо? Кроули останавливается в холле, указывая в бесконечную тоску глинисто-серого:

− Спальня там. Не беспокойся, никакой серы и всякого такого. Как и чешуек кожи. Я только что прибрался.

Азирафаэль улыбается ему. Снимает пиджак, аккуратно вешает его в стенной шкаф. Кроули вроде как забыл, что у него в холле есть стенной шкаф. _Это может быть полезным._ Ему интересно, что таится там, внутри. Вероятно, это моль. Азирафаэль держит сцепленные руки перед собой. На самом деле, почти забавно, что даже спустя шесть тысяч лет они все еще могут попасть в неловкую ситуацию. 

− О, дорогой, едва ли я могу выдворить тебя из твоей собственной кровати.

Кроули пожимает плечами, прислонившись к стене.

− Да ладно, ангел. Будто я раньше не спал где-нибудь еще, знаешь ли. Ничего особенного. Кроме того, ты сам помнишь Месопотамию. 

− О да, − Азирафаэля передергивает. − Эти ужасные камни.

Они оба вспоминают каменные подголовники, пока призрак старых болей в шее заставляет их кривиться.

− Именно. Нужно отдать должное людям. Хлопок стал _огромным_ шагом вперед. Крайне новаторски было придумать ткачество.

– Лично я предпочитаю шелк, – замечает Азирафаэль, продвигаясь вглубь квартиры.  
Кроули следует за ним, выгнув бровь и закатив глаза. 

– Ну разумеется.

(Его всегда изумляла эта странная дихотомия. Кроули живет аскетично, не проявляя интереса ко множеству удовольствий. Это ангел тут в чем-то эпикуреец, окруженный легкой аурой гедонизма. Хотя на самом деле, если разобраться, именно это и делает Азирафаэля кем-то, с кем стоит быть знакомым.)

– Итак… – говорит Азирафаэль, охваченный замешательством. – Я никогда… не оставался на ночь у кого-либо. Мы просто перейдем к части с кроватью?.. Боюсь, я не уверен…

– Что? О, да. В смысле, я так думаю. Никогда, по правде сказать, не…

– О.

– М-да.

– Мне тут подумалось, – Азирафаэль принимается легонько теребить край рукава, пытаясь избавиться от невидимых складок, – что я совсем не устал. Ты…

Кроули расплывается в улыбке.

– Ни капельки. Знаешь, у меня до сих пор хранится то красное вино, которое ты припрятал… Стой, когда это было?

– Полагаю, в 1981. 

– О да, – тянет Кроули. – MTV.

(Это, конечно же, было одним из его изобретений.)

– О. – Азирафаэль и медленно озаряющая его лицо улыбка. – Это будет прекрасно. Наполняй бокалы, дорогой друг.

– Азирафаэль, сделай мне одолжение и осовременься хотя бы до 1980-го.

– «Наполняй бокалы» звучит немного тяжеловесно, не так ли? Спасибо.

Кроули смеется.

Нет ничего необычного, ничего особенного. Вечно все то же, все то же навсегда, даже если места сменяются. Кроули на кухне, разыскивает бокалы, бутылку и штопор, слушая, как Азирафаэль болтает о том о сем. _Что-то там что-то там пророчество._ Если он прильнет к стене, то сможет увидеть из-за угла, как Азирафаэль восседает на кожаном диване, зажав сложенные вместе ладони между коленей.

Кроули находит штопор в самой дальней части комода, металлический стержень все еще венчает древняя пробка. Кроули хмурится, зная, что та осталась с их прошлого раза с Азирафаэлем. Он не пьет красное вино в одиночку. Какое-то мгновенье Кроули стоит, пялясь на пробку, темно-красную и крошащуюся, в его глотке все еще скребет от привкуса дыма. Горящие книги. Он обхватывает пробку пальцами, срывая ее.

 _Встряхнись. Держи себя, нахрен, в руках._ Если что-то странное и прокатывается по его плечам, если что-то тревожное и клубится в его животе, то только потому, что у него был _исключительно_ длинный день. Даже на фоне мрачной кухни его силуэт кажется темным. Давайте позволим себе взглянуть на него. Взглянуть на бледное лицо и скулы, острые как ножи, взглянуть на слишком худощавое сложение, излишне тощее тело. Посмотрите на него, карандашную каракулю. Угловатые по-паучьи ноги. Обратите внимание на его фигуру, тонкую и гибкую, как плеть, на желтую охру его глаз. Человечеству известно, что желтый двойственен. Это цвет оживления, верно, как и веселья, и солнца. Но это также и цвет протухшего жира и рыбы в щелочи. Это цвет болезни, цвет синяка на четвертый день. С волосами цвета ада, больными глазами и острыми костями, да, он может порезать все, до чего дотронется. Ржавое лезвие.

И поэтому он ни до чего не дотрагивается.

Холл выглядит _впечатляюще_ чистым, когда он возвращается с двумя большими бокалами красного горьковатого каберне. Терпкого и резкого. На полу больше нет ни следа той лужи, в которую превратился Лигур. Азирафаэль с этой его чересчур невинной улыбкой откидывается на спинку дивана. Говорит: _«О, прекрасно, это именно то, что мне сейчас нужно»._ Кроули падает в кресло, вытянув ноги, странное сочетание прямых углов и гипотенуз. Он смотрит на самодовольную усмешку, кривящую рот Азирафаэля. _Ты всегда так улыбаешься, когда особенно доволен._ В его животе – тепло и смутное беспокойство. 

– Спасибо за… – он машет рукой в сторону холла.

– Ты мог погибнуть, – говорит Азирафаэль, глядя на избавленный-от-святой-воды холл и хмуря лоб.

– Мог, – отвечает Кроули. Просто, прямо. Он пьет и не предлагает ничего более.

Азирафаэль вздыхает.

Так оно и продолжается. И если, после бокала или шести, Кроули обнаруживает себя плачущим пьяными слезами и пытающимся определить точный цвет бледных волос Азирафаэля ( _звездная пыль_ , думает он, вспоминая о старых инструментах в не менее старом наборе), то какое это имеет значение? _Никакого. Это не имеет никакого значения._ За темными окнами хмуро. Он задается вопросом, не собираются ли снаружи грозовые облака. Те самые черные ветхозаветные облака. Дождь, наводнение и – о, помнит ли он, как плавать?

Попытайся не утонуть.

– Тут так темно, – Азирафаэль потягивает вино, осматривая серые стены – глинистый минерал пещеры, – и растения с зелеными листьями, покрывающие их. Пещера. Логово, как сказал бы кто-то примитивный. – О, в смысле, я имел в виду не это. Конечно же, тут красиво. Просто темно.

Кроули пожимает плечами.

– Мне подходит.

И это действительно так, ему подходит. Тонко подмечено. На самом деле, там, глубоко внутри, это напоминание, маленькое _не забывай_. Зачем змеям свет? Он не уверен в том, хочет ли, чтобы Азирафаэлю нравилось это место или чтобы он ненавидел его. Странные времена настали.

*** *** ***

Часы идут. Кроули заканчивает некое многословное предложение, кульминация которого приходится на: _«… и в этом проблема картошки»_. Он сует пустой бокал из-под вина прямо в лицо отвлекшегося Азирафаэля, ехидно вздергивает бровь, отчего та становится похожей на арку акведука, и заявляет:

– Эй, ангел, ты тут?

Азирафаэль хмурится, моргая одним мутным глазом.

– Да, прости. Я, должно быть, отключился. Все это вино, знаешь ли. 

Кроули и его скептический взгляд.

– Точно.

Они не обсуждают это. Азирафаэль призывает себе на помощь полуулыбку и говорит: _«Тогда, полагаю, сейчас то самое время»_. Кроули наблюдает (он всегда наблюдает), как Азирафаэль подходит к раковине. Как он осторожно вымывает остатки вина из бокала, промакивает тот полотенцем, ставит на полку, чтобы обсох. Тут нет ничего нового, но, возможно, проблема как раз в этом. То, с какой поразительной легкостью они всегда подходили друг другу, в противовес тому, что некоторые языки и вовсе не должны быть взаимно понятны. Есть множество вещей, которые не принято смешивать. Соленое и свежее, рыба и сыр, ангелы и демоны. Шелк и хлопок. Это так не работает. (Или работает?)

– Спальня в конце холла, да? Налево? – Азирафаэль замирает посреди помещения, у него мятая рубашка и мешки под глазами, он выглядит полусонным. Рука Кроули дергается.

– Налево, – подтверждает Кроули, кивая и глядя в окно. На самом деле, он не смотрит. Не на белое пятно, проходящее за дверь в конце холла. Это ощущается совершенно по-другому – знать, что Азирафаэль миновал дверной проем, ведущий в спальню, а не вышел через парадную дверь, что он будет отдыхать в своей излюбленной манере, завернувшись в шиферно-серые простыни и устроившись на подушке, у которой Кроули знал каждый бугорок. Что к утру отмершие клетки кожи Кроули будут у него на голове, в его волосах, на коже. Что они могут попасть к нему в рот. Что если Азирафаэль пройдется языком по губам, просто чтобы увлажнить их, он слижет немного Кроули.

 _Не думай об этом. Это, нахрен, чертовски странно, нет? Не будь странным_. Он осушает бокал.

Не говори об этом.

*** *** ***

 _Я встретил тебя однажды, очень давно._

Тогда был Эдем. Древнейшая история. Генезис всего, увитый растениями, которые сейчас редко встретишь в одном месте. Эскаллония и сосна, пальмы и плющ. Эта коробка с игрушками, полная зелени, впоследствии опрокинется, а ее содержимое будет раскидано по всему земному шару. Сосны окажутся на севере, пальмы на юге, а водоросли – глубоко в океане. Просто еще один день. Новый порядок распределения. _«Давай,_ – сказали ему. – _Отправляйся туда и организуй им проблемы»_.

То, что он сделал, по правде, даже не было искушением. Совсем нет. Не в _прямом_ значении этого слова, по крайней мере. Он просто прополз животом по черной земле и влажной траве. Прополз, да, и напомнил ей, что есть _выбор_. _И, в любом случае, в чем проблема с познанием, что есть добро, а что – зло?_ (Он никогда не преуспевал в этом – в понимании, что он должен делать. В действительности, если задуматься обо всем этом, именно так он и оказался замешан во всем этом бардаке.)

И вот он наблюдал, как двое первых человеческих грешников удалялись в пески, и, мучимый бесконечной скукой, завязал разговор с облаченным в светлые одежды ангелом Восточных Врат.

 _– Разве у тебя не было пламенного меча? Что с ним случилось?_

 _– Ух. Отдал его._

 _– Ты… что?_

 _– Я отдал его!_

Вот в чем проблема с ангелами. Проблема с Азирафаэлем. Расщелина в стене, створки Восточных Врат. _Ты. Ты другой, не так ли?_ Тогда он не знал, что ему следует быть осторожным. (Он не был осторожен.) Как можно остерегаться, если даже не подозреваешь об опасности, когда _предупреждающего_ знака нет?

*** *** ***

Это уже нельзя по-настоящему считать ночью, так? Около четырех часов утра. Самые энергичные уже встали. Устраивают пробежку, начинают завтракать, несут белье вниз, в прачечную. Кроули лежит на диване, энергично пытаясь _избегать_ самой концепции утра. Разваливается, как сломанные плечики для одежды. Крутится, вглядываясь время от времени в невероятно далекий потолок и серые, как речной камень, стены. И еще в звезды. ( _Вон та – Полярная. Я ее помню._ ) Он слишком, чересчур ярко осознает, что Азирафаэль в соседней комнате, и чрезвычайно увлечен обдумыванием, когда конкретно это соседство стало проблемой.

Он не знает. Нужно отмотать назад, и еще немного назад, через весь ход истории. Через все время. Всегда были эти линии, осторожно выведенные на песке. Вспомни пустыню. Это всегда было работой Кроули – подталкивать, пытаться стереть линии, прижиматься к стенам. Высекать, да, и это тоже.

Теперь появилось это наистраннейшее ощущение, что стен нет. Что если он попытается прижаться к ним, то упадет.

Он смотрит в потолок желтыми глазами отступника, хмурясь. _Это нечестно._ (Что нечестно?) _Не это, не весь этот бардак. Я думал, у меня больше времени. Мне нужно больше времени. Пожалуйста._ Он в ужасе. В ужасе, точно, самое подходящее слово. Из-за ангела, каталогизирующего издания в его тихом книжном, и из-за странной промозглости. Дело не во всей этой ангельскости, нет. Он в ужасе и-за самого Азирафаэля, ангел тот или нет. Из-за мужчины с легкой и немного нервной улыбкой, мужчины, переставшего обновлять свой лексикон _гребанных_ пятьдесят лет назад, называющего The Velvet Underground _бибопом_ ради всех демонов Ада, черт побери. Мужчины с голубыми глазами и волосами, похожими на пух одуванчика, мужчины, который в автобусе взял руку Кроули в свою и так держал, да. Этот хранитель вещей, составитель каталогов, собирающий библиотеку всего, что он видел, читал, любил. Который веками брал вещи в руки и осторожно о них заботился.

Вещи, именно, вроде книг и нотных листов. И, возможно, демонов.

Кроули любит это в нем. _Нахрен это, нахрен все, даже, блядь, не думай об этом._ Любовь, это странное слово. Что-то, что он всегда воспринимал как само собой разумеющееся, что-то, чем ангелы бесконтрольно озаряют мир, словно прожектора, и что-то, во что смертные постоянно вляпываются так же, как в грязь. Что-то, к чему демоны не имеют никакого отношения. 

(Он никогда не был особенно хорошим демоном.)

Но это единственное слово, подходящее для Азирафаэля в его книжном магазине, для его чутких рук, пробегающихся по корешку раритетного первого издания так же, как они могли бы проходиться по чьему-нибудь позвоночнику. Кости и плоть. Азирафаэль – хранитель историй. Он любит все истории без разбора, все книги и рассказы. Он собирает их, и Кроули думает о воронах и сороках, их маленьких гнездах, созданных из ярких побрякушек и веточек, среди которых может промелькнуть красная лента. Азирафаэль, пастырь. Кроули вечно закатывает свои желтые, цвета золотистой чешуи, глаза из-за этого продавца книг. Качает головой из-за ангела-библиотекаря в пальто оттенка бледного пергамента. Кроули, заявляющий: _«О, это не мое, я не читаю книги»_. (Они оба знают, что это не совсем так, не на все сто процентов. Заявления о том, что он не читает, – одна из тех вещей, что он делает, сам толком не понимая, _зачем_. В его квартире спрятаны книги, хоть и не очень много. Порой они исчезают из магазинчика Азирафаэля, по одной-две за раз, и всегда возвращаются в целости и сохранности через несколько дней. Кроули предпочитает что-то посовременнее, что-то из двадцатого века. Новое и чудное. Конечно, едва ли можно счесть злонамеренным планом то, что Азирафаэль оставляет стопку романов Воннегута на столе в один из дней, когда к нему заглядывает Кроули. Он никогда и помечтать не мог о том, чтобы предложить Кроули «Постороннего» и, разумеется, даже не думал о том, чтобы просто положить его там, на столе прямо напротив пиджака Кроули. Никогда.)

Кроули думает о своем томике «Колыбели для кошки», спрятанном у него под матрасом, прямо под Азирафаэлем. Та же самая теплота. _Блядь._ Он хочет стакан воды. И вовсе в нем не нуждается. Может быть, это просто то, чем можно себя занять. Кроули идет на кухню, наполовину пьяный и наполовину выведенный из себя, его ноги заплетаются, позвоночник изгибается по-змеиному. Черты его лица всегда такие острые. Смесь хмурого обсидиана и битого стекла.

Черные шкафы кажутся слишком глянцевыми. Он тыкает в свое лицо в отражении. Пытается раздавить свои слишком острые кости, сгладить собственные углы. Тела не выбирают. Они даются (людям, демонам, ангелам тоже). Кроули может принимать вид человека и змеи, но не может проводить все время в другой форме. Нет, тела даются. Их раздают направо и налево, как похлебку. Ему вручили вот это, слишком тощее и костлявое, чтобы служить чьему-нибудь удовольствию. Оно подходит только для того, чтобы украшать собой диван или засовывать по-паучьи длинные руки в карманы. Так что Кроули сердито смотрит на самого себя, ероша пряди волос цвета войны, пытаясь смягчить удар. 

_Бибоп, честное слово._ Он закатывает глаза. Иногда Кроули готов поклясться, что Азирафаэль пытается вести с ним какую-то дурацкую игру. Все это немного похоже на танец, но он не уверен, какие там шаги. Кроме того, ангелы не танцуют. (Азирафаэль как-то выучил гавот, он странный ангел.) 

Позади раздается звук.

– Тоже не спится, мой дорогой?

– _Мать твою,_ Азирафаэль. Пытаешься _развоплотить_ меня? Я мог схлопотать сердечный приступ.

Азирафаэль отвечает на это той теплой нерешительной улыбкой, которая появляется, исчезает и вновь проступает, словно ее обладатель не может решить, стоит ли ему выражать согласие с Кроули.

– Тебе нет нужды в сердце. Как бы то ни было, как ты думаешь, красное вино еще осталось?

– Мы прикончили его несколько часов назад. Хотя есть еще несколько бутылок с виски.

– Принесу бокалы.

– Мы, знаешь ли, можем пить прямо из горла. Не похоже, что ты заразишь меня святостью. Кроме того, подумай вот о чем. Никакой посуды.

– _Кроули_.

– Ладно, но мыть ее будешь _ты_.

– Разумеется, – Азирафаэль улыбается, проходя мимо него к шкафам, с небывалым комфортом располагается в таком окружении. Пахнет потом, пахнет порошком. Словно антистатик и нервозность. Кроули не шевелится, он как натянутая струна. Канатоходец за секунду до падения, канат-струна пронзает пространство между зданий, сердцевину скрипки, место между его лопатками. _Я хочу тебя._ Это всеобъемлющее желание. То желание, что может возникнуть у ангелов и демонов (неземное, вечное, _ad astra_ ). Это желание его человеческой формы (липкое, пульсирующее, _можно я вылижу тебя с головы до пальцев ног_ ).

Он застывший, напряженный. Размышляющий об этом дне, о последних двадцати четырех часах. Конец света и новое начало. Горящий книжный магазин и собственные руки, пытающиеся нащупать что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь. Кроули знает, что впереди развоплощение, но вдруг понимает, почему Гильгамешу так нужно было собирать камни, складывать кости, строить могильник. Кроули чувствует необходимость создать памятник. Вырезать _Азирафаэль Азирафаэль Азирафаэль_ на каждой горе, написать это граффити на каждом небоскребе. В этом не было бы никакого смысла. Он просто покрыл бы мир шрамами своей боли (после того, как прикончил бутылку). А затем ангел вернулся. И теперь он в пижаме на пуговицах посреди его забытой богом кухни. Дыхание Кроули сбивается. Пульс частит. Он потеет. Сжимает руки, побелевшие на костяшках узловатые пальцы. Азирафаэль _здесь_ , стоит прямо тут с двумя стеклянными бокалами в руках и с легким беспокойством в светло-голубых глазах, делает шаг вперед. И Кроули _знает_ , что он реален, и _знает_ , что он жив, но не может заставить что-то в себе окончательно осознать это, не может заставить эту частицу себя замолчать, хочет дотянуться, коснуться его рук, и губ, и длинных веревок мускулов, и волос на его висках, проглотить его и сказать _да да да ты жив_. 

Он пылает. Сапфо сказала об этом лучше, разве нет? _Ты сжигаешь меня._

Этот жар ему хорошо знаком. Он укладывает его спать каждую ночь, покупает ему открытки на день рождения. Он здесь сейчас, и он был тут весь день. Кроули не может игнорировать его вечно и снова и снова обнаруживает себя в постели, возбужденного и обозленного собственным бессилием, вбивающегося в свой кулак до криков. Этого недостаточно, этого никогда не достаточно. И, по-прежнему, хуже всего то, что он задается вопросом, ощущает ли Азирафаэль нечто подобное, те же боль и дискомфорт, желание ласкать себя до белизны перед глазами и неразборчивых воплей. _О чем ты, к чертям, вообще думаешь? На кого ты смотришь? Чего, во имя Ада, ты, нахрен, хочешь?_

– Ты в порядке, мой дорогой?

– Все в норме. Ничего. Ничего интересного. Давай их сюда, ангел.

Азирафаэль вручает ему бокалы. Кроули затыкает пробкой горлышко бутылки, заставив всплеснуться жидкость древесного цвета.

– Что, по-твоему, они собираются предпринять, наши уважаемые стороны? Они не дадут нам уйти так просто. Боюсь, мы доставили им некоторые неприятности.

– Ага, – соглашается Кроули, крутя бокал, чтобы напиток омывал его стенки. – Я практически уверен, что нам крышка.

Азирафаэль сдвигает брови, скромно и меланхолично. Он сидит на барном стуле, сжимая бокал в руках.

– Осталось еще так много того, что я хотел бы сделать.

– Например? – Кроули поднимает взгляд, щурится на ангела, его волосы зачесаны со лба назад и пребывают в полном беспорядке после того, как он зарывался в них пальцами. _Что ты хотел сделать?_ Азирафаэль держит паузу, полный необычного волнения. Он бросает на Кроули взгляд, в котором сплелось слишком многое. _Не надо, не говори этого. (Пожалуйста, скажи, я сам не могу. Тебе ведь это известно?)_ И вот, они уже были в этой ситуации раньше. Тысячи и тысячи раз. Достаточно близко, чтобы паук мог сплести паутину в стремящемся к нулю пространстве между ними. Еще немного сократить расстояние, шелк к шелку к шелку. Кроули чувствует в своем горле: «Вечности нет, ты тратишь время». Он слышит ту старую фразу: _«Ты слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули»_. И вот он тут, задыхается посередине. Неуверенный.

Азирафаэль сглатывает. Его взгляд не отрывается от глаз Кроули. Кроули стоит очень ровно, подавленный. Объятый ужасом. Наблюдающий. Азирафаэль распахивает глаза очень широко, приоткрывает рот. Во всем его облике, в движении его горла при глотании – мягкость. _Возможно ли это? (Едва ли.)_ Кроули хочется закричать; Кроули не хочется говорить ничего больше. _Позволь мне остаться еще ненадолго в этом состоянии. «Может быть» – это не «нет», «может быть» означает «возможно, когда-нибудь». «Может быть» означает, что ты можешь чувствовать то же самое. (А можешь и нет.)_

– Ничего, – продолжает Азирафаэль, не утруждаясь отвести взгляд. – Я просто… я всегда думал, знаешь, что я бы… проникся этим. Однажды.

– Этим. 

(Сказанное слово звучит безжизненно.)

– Ну, да. Романтикой. Всем этим, – говорит Азирафаэль. – Любовью, – добавляет он уже мягче. 

Кроули отворачивается, засовывая руки в карманы. Деним царапает кожу. Кроули вгрызается зубами в нижнюю губу.

– Никогда об этом не думал, – выдавливает он. – Но для тебя в этом, наверно, ничего такого нет. Не то, чтобы я помнил особенно что-то из этой ангельской фигни. И сейчас я в ней не эксперт. Искушения, м-да, все такое, постоянно… Любовь как-то больше по твоей части. Для тебя это, на самом деле, как обычный вторник. Какой ангел без любви? Любовь ездит не на нашей скорости.

Азирафаэль пристально глядит на него, опустив плечи. Открывает рот, вновь закрывает его. Смотрит на Кроули, потом в сторону. _Подожди, я не это имел в виду. Подожди, продолжай. Подожди, скажи мне все-таки, что ты собирался сказать?_ Но минуты отсчитываются впустую. Азирафаэль смахивает с рукава невидимые пылинки.

– Я, как бы, не имел в виду…

– Кроули, – говорит Азирафаэль. И на этот раз его имя звучит иначе, оно похоже на ядерный взрыв. На накатывающие волны грядущего наводнения, на первый выброс пепла, обрушившийся на Помпеи. _Обещание катастрофы_ , думает Кроули, после все изменится.

– Я и забыл, насколько хороша эта бутылка. Потрясающий сбор. Думаю, я обзавелся ей пару десятков лет назад. Обыграл одного парня в карты или, может быть, выиграл пари, или…

– Ты говоришь какую-то бессмыслицу, мой дорогой.

– …Думаю, я забрал у него еще пару других штук, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Они должны быть где-то тут, я могу поискать…

– _Кроули_ , – Азирафаэль решительно ставит бокал, тот звякает об стол. Рука Азирафаэля тянется к груди Кроули. Такая это странная вещь, дыхание. Кроули никогда прежде не дышал так загнанно, никогда не чувствовал такой нехватки кислорода. За исключением одного случая. Единственного случая, произошедшего ранее в тот же день в охваченном огнем книжном. (Два таких инцидента за одни сутки могут с высокой долей вероятности прикончить его.)

– _Не нужно_ , – выговаривает Кроули, удерживая руку Азирафаэля в одном и том же положении, всего в нескольких дюймах от себя. – Не нужно, Азирафаэль. Я не могу. Что, если… – _Что, если ты Падешь? Что, если я как инфекция? Помнишь, как зараза проникла в Константинополь? Было так много трупов, что их пришлось замуровать внутрь городских стен, просто запечатать внутри. Человеческие кости по-прежнему там, окружают Стамбул. Чем я отличаюсь от инфекции? Я, распространяющий омертвение? Я, черный, как чернила? Что, если ты погрузишь в меня свои перья, и они потемнеют?_ Это то, чего они никогда не обсуждали. Еще одна страница, вырванная из книги каждого из них, украденная и спрятанная со словами: _«Не читайте это, не ищите, это не для печати»_. Не нужно ничего, ничего, ничего говорить о Падении. О свободном падении в серу через расстояние в миллионы световых лет, о том, как свет был потерян. О неожиданном холоде, о знании, что тебе не суждено никогда согреться. Кроули может читать Азирафаэля, странно вздернутую бровь и крайне сосредоточенный взгляд, крепко сжатые пальцы, изогнувшуюся нижнюю губу. _Если ты попросишь меня сейчас, я не откажу. Не проси меня, умоляю, не проси. (Пожалуйста. Ради любви Всевышней, Сатаны, кого угодно. Попроси.)_

– Я не сделаю этого, – заявляет Азирафаэль. – В смысле, не Паду.

– Ты не можешь.

Он дышит. Это единственное, что сейчас важно, – дышать. Считать вдохи. _Раз, два, три, четыре. Вдох и выдох._ Не поднимать взгляд, не смотреть на нервное лицо Азирафаэля, не смотреть на наморщенный лоб, открытый рот, ничего из этого. Кроули думает о прошлом. Те, кто жаждет стать чьим-то любовником, – историки. Кураторы музеев. Точно, заботливо хранящие прошлое, достающие старые книги снова, и снова, и снова. Перепроверяющие любой миг, в который что-то могло измениться, любой момент вероятности, все эти пойманные взгляды и _могло ли это что-то значить_. Прошлое переполняет Кроули. Воспоминания о той ночи 1967 года, о них двоих в Бентли и о термосе со святой водой промеж его бедер. _«Ты слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули». Слишком быстрый. Расскажи мне о своих скоростных ограничениях. Как быстро ты разгоняешься, расскажи._

– Я должен принимать собственные решения. Мы все должны, – шепчет Азирафаэль. (Слишком близко, слишком много. Каким-то образом его руки оказываются на груди Кроули, каким-то образом Азирафаэль сокращает расстояние между ними. Это снова изъятие. Или добавление? Один плюс один? Кроули не знает, он никогда не был особенно хорош в цифрах.) – То, что я чувствую к тебе, – не грех. В этом нет ничего неправильного. 

_Нет?_ В том-то и дело, Кроули не знает. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что в этом должно быть что-то неправильное, однако он никогда не должен был надкусить то яблоко. Ева угостила им Адама, а не старого змея у себя под ногами. _Скажи мне, что правильно, а что неправильно, скажи мне, в чем состоял план, скажи мне, чего ты от меня хочешь. Скажи мне, почему ты вселила в меня все эти сомнения, от которых невозможно избавиться, скажи, почему ты наполнила меня этим желанием и даже не дала мне рук, чтобы касаться. Скажи мне, почему ты с такой гребанной легкостью швырнула меня вниз, выкинула вместе с прочим накопившимся за день мусором. Как ты могла создать меня и не придумать для меня предназначения? Скажи мне, что это, что ты собираешься сделать с ним? Послушай, он идеальный, он красивый, этот идиотский ангел – лучшее, что у тебя есть, и если ты так хочешь, чтобы он Пал, я стащу тебя с небес и порву в конфетти. Послушай меня. Скажи мне._

Его грудь поднимается и опускается. Он так и не открыл глаза, так и не освободил свою с силой закушенную нижнюю губу от хватки зубов. Он может остаться здесь навечно – возможно, если он так и не посмотрит, так и не коснется, так и не заговорит.

На его лицо ложится рука. Прохладная, дрожащая. Чуткие пальцы с огрубевшей кожей. 

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Азирафаэль. Это буря, заключенная в шепот, и Кроули не знает, кто издал последовавший за этим звук. Однако он прозвучал, эхом отразился от разрозненно стоящей мебели, от пустых углов. – Я люблю тебя, и это прекрасно, мой дорогой, это лучшее, что я когда-либо сделал. Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал это, хотя, конечно, я не знаю, вдруг ты…

– Ангел, – шипит он, – заткнись.

Но возможно, возможно он вовсе и не произносит последнюю часть. Как можно сказать что-то, если ты разбитый горшок, брошенная наземь амфора, развалившийся на тысячу деталей паззл? Кроули не понимает даже, что он сдвинулся с места, что его рука вцепилась в рубашку Азирафаэля, что его рот внезапно накрыл чужой и _спасибо, Боже, спасибо, это то самое единственное, пожалуйста, пойми, меня не за что винить, я не мог говорить «нет» вечно, и если тебе так нужно бросить кого-то в огонь, то выбери меня, я и так сгораю, пожалуйста._ Он напряжен и зол, как вулканический камень, как выброшенная при извержении тефра. Кроули целует Азирафаэля, потому что в противном случае его сердце остановится. Да, его рот накрывает рот Азирафаэля, его пальцы впиваются в Азирафаэля. Они острые, их слишком много, они слишком сильные, и они впиваются, именно, потом останутся следы. На бицепсе, на нижней части туловища. Кроули выдыхает оставшуюся часть предложения в рот Азирафаэля, оставшееся _«Я не знаю, ты чувствуешь то же, что и я?»_. И блядь, блядь, блядь, он вовсе не уверен, что Азирафаэль вообще вел речь об этом. Азирафаэль, такой спокойный и по-прежнему находящийся рядом эти полсекунды. _Нахрен_ импульсивную натуру Кроули, нахрен мир, черт подери. Пусть горит синим пламенем. Шесть тысяч лет, и, в конце концов, он все проебал. Все за одно мгновение, этот его импульс, эти полсекунды прежде, чем рука, лежащая на его груди, оттолкнет его, прежде чем Азирафаэль молча вытрет слюну Кроули со своих губ и со всей деликатностью примет прежнее положение. Как ему и следовало бы поступить. 

Кроули немного отодвигается, зажмурившись. Шепчет в открытый рот:

– Я не _пытаюсь_ торопить события, я клянусь, клянусь.

– О, _любимый_ , – звучит ответ. Руки не отталкивают. Рот приоткрывается еще немного. Кроули подается вперед, словно падая, он падает, и падает, и падает, и на этот раз все ощущается по-другому. По-другому, потому что бежевое габардиновое пальто висит в шкафу в холле, потому что Азирафаэль пахнет книжной пылью, лавандовым мылом и потом, выступившим у линии волос. Потому что были _ангелы_ , несомненно, и _демоны_ тоже, и потому что _ничего_ из этого не имело ни малейшего значения. Не здесь. Ничего из этого никогда не будет иметь значения в этой квартире, а однажды, может быть, и в тихом коттедже, окруженном звуками моря, эхом отражающимися от меловых холмов. Ветер в траве. Потому что когда-то был сад, и в будущем тоже ждет сад, только этот – поменьше, и Кроули по-прежнему будет орать на свои глицинии, а Азирафаэль – извиняться перед ними позже. Потому что нет, нет, нет, если что и имеет значение, так это то, что Азирафаэль теплый, как камень на солнце, что его руки держат крепко и вырисовывают круги на спине Кроули. Потому что, на самом деле, именно этим им всегда и следовало заниматься. 

_Скажи мне, скажи мне, скажи мне. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал это. Что, если я все неправильно понял? Скажи мне._ Он – пепел, он – изголодавшийся рот, откуда так быстро и отчаянно исчезает вкус Азирафаэля. Те самые пальцы, пробегающие по корешкам книг, ложатся на шею Кроули, притягивают его ближе. Зарываются в его волосы цвета адского пламени, прихватывают их у корней, заставляют Кроули выгибаться. Губы проходятся по его щеке, по его худому лицу и острой линии подбородка. По длинной шее и завитку уха. _Можешь ли ты вообразить, как я тебя хочу?_

Он никогда-никогда-никогда не сможет сказать этого первым. Никогда, это _«я люблю тебя»_ застрянет у него в горле, душа его, словно застрявшая куриная кость, пронзая его, словно пропущенная косточка от рыбы. Но Азирафаэль всегда знал, как читать междустрочные интервалы в этой книге, книге, у которой корешок как змеиный позвоночник и темная обложка. И, поскольку ему известно, что эти интервалы заполнены невидимыми чернилами, необходимо добавить один секретный ингредиент. Кроули всегда был пропитанным соленой водой, покрытым солью, погруженным в море собственных сомнений. Поэтому Азирафаэль знает, что необходим проявитель, и применяет нитрат серебра.

– Я люблю тебя, знаешь ли, ты, старый змей.

(Глаза Азирафаэля мерцают, когда он говорит это, и Кроули уже видел подобное мерцание, исходящее, словно от пульсара в ночи, словно на земле еще ничего не появилось.) Как можно считать любовь Падением, если она ощущается как нечто совсем противоположное? Кроули уже Пал однажды. Этот его фридайвинг в серу. Сейчас все по-другому, это глоток воздуха, когда тебя подхватывают крыльями и когтями, новое рождение в свете. 

– Скажи мне, ангел, скажи мне, чего ты от меня хочешь.

(Это шипение, мольба, _скажи мне, что делать, скажи мне хоть что-нибудь._ )

– С твоей стороны было сплошным притворством говорить, что этот диван абсолютно удобен. Пойдем со мной в кровать, – громко заявляет Азирафаэль, пододвигаясь.

И Кроули идет.

*** *** ***

У дверей в спальню Кроули останавливается.

– Ты уверен? Ангел, тебе совсем не обязательно, чего бы ты ни хотел… – он машет рукой, указывая на полупустую комнату. На широкую кровать и серые простыни, по-прежнему смятые после того, как тут крутился Азирафаэль. На глянцевые линии мебели с черными металлическими каркасами. На длинные окна, негативное пространство. Руки Кроули вытягиваются, как бы говоря: _«Все, чего ты хочешь, меня устроит. Я клянусь»_. 

Азирафаэль, словно пиявка, впивается ртом в шею Кроули там, где она переходит в плечо, где образуется небольшая выемка. Оставляет засосы так же, как пальцы оставляют следы на спелых персиках, нежных и мягких. Позже они потемнеют.

– Я хочу тебя, я всегда хотел, – шепчет Азирафаэль, – чтобы ты овладел мной и заставил меня забыть все слова до единого. 

Кроули закрывает глаза, ему приходится. Он тонет, пытается выплыть. И нет ни веревки, чтобы за нее схватиться, ни плота, чтобы держаться за него. Есть только это, вода. Он может слышать слова, сказанные голосом Азирафаэля: _«Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал меня своим, я хочу, чтобы ты брал меня, пока я не забуду все слова всех языков, кроме твоего имени»._

Едва ли для кого-то из них становится сюрпризом то, что Азирафаэль врезается спиной в стену, пока Кроули целует его так же отчаянно, как утопающий борется за каждый вдох.

Чтобы преуспеть в некоторых вещах, не нужно практиковаться. У Кроули есть только теоретические представления о том, как раздевать Азирафаэля, но и это работает. Тонкие пальцы расстегивают пуговицы на мягкой рубашке, знакомятся с тем, что им открывается. Кожа к коже, губы к Адамовому яблоку, движения языка там, где ощущается сердцебиение, вызывают дрожь. Ощутить соленость пота Азирафаэля. _Ты ангел, но ты и нечто большее. Я хочу тебя такого, дрожащего и нервного, считающего секунды между моими прикосновениями (я делаю то же самое). Ты красивый-красивый-красивый._ Кроули на ковре, готовый воспевать псалмы тому, как Азирафаэль вжимает в себя его руку, жару и боли, да. Возбужденный сверх меры, Азирафаэль стонет, когда Кроули вцепляется в него еще крепче изголодавшимися пальцами. Электрические вспышки простреливают его от макушки вниз по позвоночнику. 

– Блядь, у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи, хоть какие-то?

– Да, да, ох, прошло столько времени…

 _Сколько?_ (Он хочет спросить, он не может спросить. Они здесь, этого достаточно. Этого достаточно, достаточно.) Кроули не спрашивает, вместо этого он заглатывает член Азирафаэля, кончики его пальцев впиваются в бедра, царапая те, будто когтями, там, где края рубашки расходятся. Его рот открыт широко, как у хищника, Кроули слышит полушепот Азирафаэля: _«О, любимый, вот черт, твою мать»_. Он дикий, порывистый и несущий катастрофу, как Кракатау, и потому пытается быть поаккуратней с зубами и не может в тот момент толком сказать, человеческие они или змеиные, ядовит он или нет. Пытается _не распространять инфекцию_. Азирафаэль закрывает рукой рот, приглушая стон. Кроули замирает, прекращает шипеть. 

– Не смей, я хочу слышать тебя.

– О Боже, – выдыхает Азирафаэль, румянец акварелью заливает его щеки, расплывается по груди, оставляет пятна на шее.

– Я _не_ шучу.

(Так было бы проще, менее откровенно, менее смущающе, больше шансов отшутиться. Легче проигнорировать, просто позволить Азирафаэлю скрыть стоны и полностью облажаться. Но Кроули ждал этого так долго, все эти бесконечно тянущиеся тысячелетия, не для того, чтобы сделать все неправильно.) Он по-прежнему стоит на коленях, его рот отодвигается на какие-то жалкие сантиметры. Кроули смотрит в глаза Азирафаэлю.

Тот сглатывает, его гортань легонько двигается. В этом совсем другой сорт желания, острее, внезапней. Азирафаэль поднимает руку, гладит Кроули по волосам, красным, словно глина, его пальцы скользят сквозь пряди, как змеи в траве. Неожиданно он дергает, заставляя Кроули откинуть голову, открывая взгляду длинную шею. Это восхитительно больно. Кроули стонет сквозь зубы.

– Тебе это нравится, – произносит Азирафаэль (его глаза широко раскрыты от удивления).

– Да. – _Блядь, да. Еще. Еще и еще._ – Продолжай. Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста. 

(Он говорит _«пожалуйста»_ так, как говорят _«Можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь. Может быть, даже навсегда»_.)

– О, любимый. Я думал об этом, – голос Азирафаэля такой же шероховатый, как каменистый путь, как изъеденный ржавчиной металл. Его руки нежны, они опускаются на голову коленопреклонного Кроули, заставляют вернуться к бедрам Азирафаэля и тому, что между ними.

– Правда? – _Расскажи мне, расскажи. Мне нужно знать._ Кроули нужно знать, да. Нужно вобрать это видение Азирафаэля, того, как его член становится больше, как он сам плавится. Он, шелк и пресная вода. В озерах нет ничего острого, и Азирафаэль покрывает Кроули, его соленые утесы, как вода. Кроули касается его груди, его живота. Волосы цвета древесных опилок прямо перед ним, на мягких бедрах, у основания члена. Кроули снова сглатывает, слыша, как Азирафаэль вскрикивает от прикосновения. 

– Да, о, мать твою, Кроули, всегда, всегда, всегда. Больше, чем мне следовало бы. – Его бедра толкаются в рот Кроули, навстречу шероховатому языку. – Я пробовал, ну, знаешь, иногда. Ох, мой дорогой, думая о том, как это будет с тобой. О Господи. Это никогда, никогда… – Азирафаэль снова тянет Кроули за волосы, быстро и тяжело дыша. – Я хочу, чтобы ты…

– Ангел, все, что пожелаешь.

– Я хочу, чтобы мы сделали это на кровати, хочу, чтобы ты был сверху, хочу…

– Гребанный ад, заткнись сейчас же и пошли уже.

Кровать так же широка, как галактика. Млечный путь, десятки тысяч световых лет из конца в конец. Достаточно пространства для двоих. Кроули слышит эхо собственного голоса, обращавшегося здесь с мольбами совсем недавно (судя по ощущениям, с тех пор прошли годы). _Вселенная велика. Даже если все это закончится лужей чего-то вязкого, мы хотя бы умрем вместе._ Азирафаэль лежит на пепельно-серых простынях. Серых, как зола, как дым от горения. Дым от того, что сжигают на адских кострах. Азирафаэль светлый и прекрасный, с пергаментно-бледной кожей, а его тело – карта с равнинами и возвышенностями. Мечта топографа. Кроули замирает, стоя на коленях, словно молящийся. Его жажда – странная, зигзагообразная, золотоокая, с желтоватыми чешуйками на животе. Лицо Азирафаэля сияет перед его глазами, яркое, как звездный свет. 

– Ты бесподобен, знаешь?

Азирафаэль смеется.

– Иди сюда.

И Кроули идет. Его руки пробегают по икрам Азирафаэля, по бедрам, по солнечному сплетению. Кроули вылизывает его, будто ищет жемчужину в устрице. Соленая вода, заполняющая литораль во время прилива. Руки Кроули втискиваются в Азирафаэля, его вес приятно вжимает в матрас. Кроули хочется касаться каждой части тела, каждого дюйма кожи – как и зубов, волос, ногтей. Если им удастся пролить немного крови, он бы хотел дотронуться и до нее. _Ты жив, ты жив, ты жив._ Его пальцы выискивают хотя бы намек на ожоги, мельчайшие лоснящиеся следы, оставленные огнем на коже Азирафаэля. Он пытается учуять даже мимолетный запах дыма. (Кроме того, он тайком пытается высмотреть примесь осино-желтого в светлых, небесного цвета глазах. Обнаружить намек на грядущие вечные муки под ногтями Азирафаэля и привкус расплавленного металла у него во рту. Но ничего из этого нет, ни следа Падения.) 

– Возьми меня, Кроули. Сейчас, пожалуйста, – просит Азирафаэль. И да, да, да, когда Кроули оказывается в этой жаркой тесноте, когда он тонет, погружаясь все глубже и глубже, когда он ныряет, погружаясь все глубже и глубже, и в то же время находится в абсолютной безопасности, внутри него появляется странное долгожданное тепло. Они вместе, соединенные воедино, их пропитанные потом волосы и ищущая прикосновений кожа, зубы, задающие вопросы, и рты, готовые на них ответить, и влажный от смазки член, зажатый между их тел. Кроули обхватывает Азирафаэля так же, как помпу у резервуара с водой, как поршень – но со всей деликатностью. Азирафаэль вскрикивает, закрывает глаза и шепчет: _«Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя»_. Его волосы цвета желтого карлика – небольшой звезды – похожи на нимб, на корону. Азирафаэль упирается головой в матрас, выгибая шею. Кроули отчаянно выцеловывает на ней молитвы, молитвы, которые он вспоминал тысячелетиями. Он воздает хвалы: Богу – за Азирафаэля и Азирафаэлю – за него самого. 

– Я люблю тебя, – наконец выговаривает он в интервалах между толчками, содрогаясь от своих собственных слов и наступившей после них открытости. Выставленности напоказ. Губительной. Будто его бросили на утесе, обнаженного и умирающего.

– Кроули, – со всей страстью зовет его Азирафаэль, его пальцы сильнее смыкаются на неподатливых, дрожащих руках Кроули. Он словно море в шторм, его дыхание вырывается с усилием, голос звучит неровно. – Да, Боже, _пожалуйста_. 

_И мир становится белым. Таким же белым, каким он был в самом начале, и таким, каким он будет в конце. Белый свет – кульминация всего остального света. Он – все цвета разом, он – всеобщее единство._

Кроули падает на кровать, на мягкое, покрытое потом тело под ним. Азирафаэль посмеивается, его улыбка как первые лучи солнца. Он притягивает Кроули ближе, сдвигает рукой медные волосы с липкого лба, целует Кроули в губы, в нос, в прикрытые веки.

– Все в порядке, ангел? – бормочет Кроули, лежа лицом в простыни, и его слова в большинстве своем тонут в хлопке.

– Это просто смешно, дорогой, ты шутишь?

Он смеется, по-прежнему ощущая тепло. Сжимает объятия крепче, чтобы они могли чувствовать друг друга еще явственней. _Не позволяй мне уснуть, не коснувшись тебя. Ты нужен мне. Мне нужно знать, что ты здесь. Что ты в безопасности. Что ты думаешь о Первом фолио Шекспира, утках, и что ты, вероятно, уже думал о яйцах Бенедикт, не так ли? Ну, еще бы._

– Кроули, – подает голос Азирафаэль, успевший затеряться среди подушек.

– Хм-м?

– Расскажи мне о начале.

– А что о нем рассказывать? Ты там был. Вставший вопрос о яблоках, _недостаточно много_ пылающих мечей, немного того, немного… 

– Нет, – обрывает Азирафаэль, накрыв вытянутую руку Кроули своей, переплетя их пальцы, словно нити в полотне. И снова – плоть и кости. – До этого. Как-то ты создал звезды. Расскажи мне об этом.

*** *** ***

 _Звезды. Когда-то я был там. В белом, как и ты. У меня было имя – не такое, как сейчас, не имеющее с ним ничего общего. Я никогда тебе его не называл. Тогда мы еще не встречались, даже несмотря на всю эту бесконечную прорву времени (ангелов так много, слишком много). Не знаю, что ты тогда делал, прежде чем был назначен на ту яблочную службу. Прежде чем оказался здесь. А я тогда работал над созданием вселенной. Видишь звезды? Я развесил некоторые из них._

 _Как-то я встретил одного человека. Он раскусил нас. Он говорил, что люди сделаны из азота и кальция, железа и углерода, прямо как и эти тела. Что все мы состоим из умирающих звезд. Держа яблоко, он сказал мне: для того, чтобы испечь яблочный пирог, нужно сначала создать вселенную._

 _Он был прав, ты же знаешь. Ты знаешь это, ангел. Он просто не знал еще кое-чего._

 _Что ты и я там были._  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания автора:** в этом тексте несколько раз приводятся идеи Карла Сагана и выдержки из различных его трудов, в большинстве своем – «Космоса». Фраза «yawning black infinity» («разверзнутая черная бесконечность» – пер. Tiferet) его, так же, как и две мои любимые цитаты, упоминаемые в конце, которые я приведу здесь в кавычках:  
> «Если вы хотите приготовить яблочный пирог с нуля, то должны сначала создать Вселенную».
> 
> «Азот наших ДНК, кальций наших зубов, железо нашей крови, углерод наших яблочных пирогов созданы в недрах сжимающихся звезд. Мы сотворены из звездной пыли».
> 
> Рассказывайте мне ваши истории на https://drawlight.tumblr.com/.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:** переводы цитат в кавычках взяты из интернета, они не мои и принадлежат их авторам.
> 
> У меня нет аккаунта на tumblr, поэтому ваши истории, а также впечатления от прочитанного вы можете рассказывать мне прямо в комментариях. Всем спасибо за внимание и за то, что разделили со мной опыт чтения этого прекрасного текста.


End file.
